Using various elements of my co-pending patent applications, Ser. No. 804,767 filed June 8, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,340, and Ser. No. 828,497 filed Aug. 29, 1977 this device achieves a unique result.
Prior teaching of solar collector art is concerned primarily with efficient utilization of reflective or absorptive surfaces to collect rays and transmit heat. The objective of collecting solar rays for heat energy transmission and the desirability of admitting solar light energy into an enclosed area are not compatible unless lower heat collecting efficiencies are an acceptable axiom.
This invention discloses a unique combination of elements and a realistic compromise that is feasible because panel construction is relatively simple and uses inexpensive elements.
Louvered arrangements (for example, well-known "Venetian blinds") could in simplest terms be considered as a combination of an adjustable heat collector with light transmitting mechanism, conceding the difficulty of directing reflected rays to an absorber means which is stationary within the collector panel.
Louvers with parallel non-intersecting planes are described in several prior art teachings, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,621 and 3,971,359.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,359 for example, louvers are selectively angled to permit a substantial portion of solar rays to pass therebetween when the sun is low, and in this context, allows solar rays to be absorbed by an absorptive coated surface particularly when needed; i.e., in winter.
It is noted that an absorber surface rather than an absorber conductor is used to collect heat energy. This arrangement allows lower reflected rays to impinge and be absorbed within the collector by selectively coated louvers on other internal surfaces. The surface area of absorbing means in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,359 are relatively large and do not suggest concentration ratios of higher than 1:1.
In the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,359, heat transfer to air is defined. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,621 refers to an apertured collector plate as being one which has metal or other materials displaced but not specifically removed. It is also noted that the above patents relate to panels installed vertically. There are many applications where the objective of solar energy collection and light transmission are desirable, (greenhouses, enclosed swimming pools, display areas, lobbies, etc.), and this invention addresses itself to the many advantages of design and use flexibility.